


La más bonita

by ravenW_97



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Female Alphonse Elric, Fluff, Gen, Genderbend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: [FemAlphonse] Para Edward ninguna chica es más bonita que su hermana.





	La más bonita

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece a mí sino a Hiromu Arakawa.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [¡MujerAlphonse!], trama sosa y narración de dudosa calidad.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Bueno, es mi primer fanfic con FMA, así que probablemente haya OoC [?], disculpen de antemano. También recién me ando leyendo el manga, solo me he visto completo el anime de Brotherhood, así que por esta ocasión se toma en cuenta éste, la historia se ubica antes de que comience la serie oficialmente, Edward tiene 15 y FemAlphonse 14, además de llamarse Alynne porque Alphonsa no me convenció [?].

**La más bonita**

Edward Elric estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Hace una hora él y su hermana decidieron descansar en un pequeño restaurante que se hallaba cerca de la estación de tren. Alynne había insistido demasiado en que él no debía descuidarse y por lo tanto, tenia que dar las tres comidas, y como Edward siempre había sido débil ante las peticiones de su hermana, terminaron dentro del dichoso local de comida, solo que él no contó con que Alynne se haría amiga tan rápido de la mesera que los atendió, tanto que ahora Edward esperaba que ambas terminaran su conversación y así poder irse a su nuevo destino para encontrar la piedra filosofal.

A él no le molestaba que su hermana pudiera actuar como cualquier otra jovencita con una vida normal. Era solo cuestión de que comenzaba a hartarse de que varías chicas se le quedaran viendo y soltaran risitas tontas, para volver a mirarlo, hacer algo extraño con sus pestañas y repetir ese sonido molesto. Sinceramente, Edward no comprendía aquel comportamiento tan raro e irritante, y no sabía cuanto más podría soportar antes de que su carácter saliera a relucir.

Después de cinco minutos todo empeoro.

Una chica (valiente, reconoció Edward) se le acercó y habló. Intento no ser grosero, más que nada porque no quería que Alynne lo regañara. Contestó indiferente a cada pregunta (no tenia humor para entablar una amistad, mucho menos con alguien tan entrometido), sin embargo la otra no se rindió, ella era muy terca para aceptar su rechazo y él no era nadie para criticarle a otro ser tan cabezota.

 _"Alynne regresa ya"_  Pensó al borde de la desesperación, tanto parloteo lo volvería loco.

—Y Edward, ¿hay alguna chica que te parezca bonita o te llame la atención? —Ella lo miró de tal manera que lo hizo sentir incomodo. No supo el porqué, pero era como si se estuviera perdiendo algo, quizá lo que le decía Winry cuando estaba enojada con él era cierto y no entendía en los más mínimo a las mujeres.

Por mucho que quiso ignorarlo, la palabra 'bonita' resonó con fuerza en su cabeza, una y otra vez, y contra toda lógica no pensó en su amiga de la infancia Winry o en alguna otra joven que había conocido en sus viajes, sino en un traje de armadura.

—Si la hay —contestó de forma automática, más tarde maldiciéndose por seguirle la corriente a la otra. Se suponía que debía ser más cortante para que ella lo dejara en paz.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿quién? —Edward se cuestionó el porqué de pronto la desconocida se veía tan feliz y con esperanza.

—Mi hermana.

— ¿Eh?

Ignoro la expresión confusa de la chica y miró de nuevo a su hermana. Para Edward no había otra chica más linda que Alynne, incluso con su alma ligada a una armadura de dos metros de altura e indudablemente masculina, su opinión sobre ella jamás cambio ni cambiaría.

Él haría todo por su hermana, y esa era la razón por la que soportar a una extraña insistente y habladora no era un gran sacrificio, no cuando Alynne podía divertirse.

Y cuando ella regreso con una clara alegría, Edward no pudo evitar sonreírle. La voz de Alynne lo hacía sentir cómodo (incluso cuando ella se detuviera a saludar a la chica terca y de la que no presto atención como se llamaba).

Sí, su hermana era la más bonita de todas.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo tenia desde hace varios meses, y pues apenas pude terminarlo. ¿Por qué FemAlphonse? Debido a que me encanta el genderbend, y me canse de tanto FemEdward pero ningún FemAlphonse. En fin, **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
